Sposare Me, Principessa Luciano Vargas x reader
by T4SU-CH4N
Summary: Luciano has found a beaut that he can't live without.. But she hadn't even met him before..! Will she learn to fill the same? Or perish the consequences..?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** 1

{Name} laid half asleep at 5:00 AM. Her delicate face was surrounded by a halo of her hair on the pillow. Sadly enough, some strands stuck to her wet cheeks. She'd been crying for a while before she'd fallen asleep. Such a sad thought.. {Name} crying. It pissed him off none the less.

He grimaced while hiding in the shadows of the woods her house. His crimson red eyes scanned her room. His lips twisted into a crooked smile as he thought of ways to torture the sick bastard who hurt his {Name}. HIS {Name}. It just sounded right.

"My {Name}..." He whispered breathlessly. It even sounded good to himself.

He walked over to the window of her room, which was ground level. Placing his hands on the cold glass windows, he pushed it open. That twisted smile still on his face, he walked in and towards her bed, looking down at her beautiful, fragile figure.

He bent over and whispered sweet things into her ear, watching her subconsciously reply while a slight moan and a squirm. He grinned more and planted a sweet, tingling kiss on her lips. He walked back to the window and glanced back at her.

"You'll be mi principessa soon, ragazza.. Or my name isn't Luciano Vargas~" He jumped out the window and continued his way back home, thinking of only his revenge.

"That bastardo will pay, ragazza.. I swear.." He gritted his teeth and clenched his hand over his pocket knife.

Her [e/c] orbs slowly open, strangely enough, the taste of blood and pasta on her lips. Her finger tips brushed her lips gently as she stood up.

"Lupo..?" {Name} mumbled out while her bare feet hit the ground.

She shuddered softly for the ground was very cold. Her [e/c] eyes shut tightly as she yawned and stretched. She called the husky pup once more.

The dog came barreling down the hallway to it's female owner, barking like crazy. It hopped into her arms and lick her face.

She giggled and squeezed the pup gently in her arms, "Lupo!"

Someone had given her the husky as a gift. Only 2 months ago actually, they left him in a small box at her door with a satin ribbon around it in a bow, of course it had air holes in it. A small tag on the side read:

I've gotten you something.. You looked so very alone and vulnerable the last few times I saw you.. So I thought a dog would be good for you.. He goes by Lupo.

Ti amo, bella..

-Your secret admirer

She didn't know whether to be scared that someone was watching her, or flattered they cared for her safety. So she just threw away the note but kept the dog. It was very friendly and playful around her, they'd play little games together and then take a nap together.

{Name} yawned and walked into the kitchen, putting the dog down. He immediately ran to his food bowl and started to eat his puppy chow. {Name} made her own breakfast and went into the living room to eat it. She flipped the channel to Tom & Jerry and watched it.

~P.O.V change: ?~

He breathed quietly watching her. So this is that so called beautiful {Name} that Luciano LOVED so much..? He gave a quiet dry laugh. The small closet he hid in was way to small for such a big man to be hiding in.. And it was filled with dust.. He couldn't stand it any longer!

He quietly opened the closet door, slowly creeping out. {Name's} back was to him so she couldn't tell. He slowly made his way to her, holding up a vase to hit her over the head with. But that blasted dog.. It started yapping away and {Name} turned around seeing me.

Her eyes widened and I could SEE the scream about to come out of her so I hit her over the head. She blacked out and fainted. I sighed and threw her over my shoulder while grabbing the mutt.

"Great.. You best not be dead... He'll KILL me..." Lutz mumbled while walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"{Nickname}-Chan..?"

The voice.. It had been calling out for sometime now, asking her to awaken and open 'those bella eyes'. But {Name} couldn't find it in her anywhere to drift from the dark abyss she was in. Once a soft hand stroked her face, her eyes shot open and she sat up.

"Lupo!" She looked around frantically, hoping to find the dog.

Her last memories came rushing in along with a major head ache from nowhere (brought to you by: Lutz). Once she touched her head, she noticed there was a bandage wrapped securely around her head. She sighed softly and looked around for her dog once more, "Lupo..?"

Her eyes widened with horror seeing her dog in a cage, looking back at her with scared eyes. "LUPO!" She cried and tried to move, she was stopped by the male straddling her hips.

{Name} hadn't noticed him, or the two others in the shadows in the room, "Bella.. Don't move.. He's alright.. That's were I kept him before I gave him to you.." He leaned down and ran his tongue in the shell of her ear lobe.

She let out a startled cry as he pressed her back down on the bed, "Who are you..?" She whispered scared by the man.

"Bella.. I'm your secret admirer.." He crashed his lips roughly against hers, only to get pushed away. He frowned down at her disappointedly.

"What's your n-name..?" {Name} squeaked.

He shifted above her and pressed his hands on either side of her head, "I'm Luciano Vargas.." He whispered.

"And now your are mi principessa.." A sick grin formed on his lips as he chained her foot to the bed.

She gasped softly and struggled against his grip, "No!"

Lupo got frightened by his master's distress and began barking and yipping. Lutz sighed and kicked the pin, "Shut up you.. I've had enough of your damn barking..!"

{Name} cried softly and tried once again to get to her dog's pin this time, only being stopped by the chain on the bed. Her feet came out from underneath her and she hit the floor crying, "Don't hurt him..!"

Lutz smirked and walked to her while lifting her by her hair, she cried out more, "Now why should I, Kätzchen..?" His tongue ran down her neck.

Name let out a shrill and tried her best to get out of his grip, she couldn't believe she did it, but she called for the other male, "Luciano! Luciano! Help me!"

The male narrowed his eyes and stuck Lutz in the arm with his knife. Lutz growled softly and dropped her, "Dammit.."

{Name} whimpered and crawled back to Luciano. He grinned and softly lifted her, sitting her on the bed.

She curled up crying, "W-What do you want from me..?"

"I don't want anything from you Bella.. I want YOU.."

Hearing this made her heart sink. No wander he sent her the dog.. And the letter.. He had been caring for her. Yet, she found it creepy at the least.

"H-How long have-"

"I been stalking you..?"

{Name} hesitated before nodding quickly.

"About 5 years now.."

Her eyes widened. How old was he?! Why was he stalking her?! How'd he find her?! Why her?! WHY HER?! She choked back the tears and asked once again, "Why are you stalking me..? How'd you find me..?"

He chuckled softly, "Bella.. Don't you remember..? We lived next to each other for our whole childhood before I started stalking you.."

{Name} gasped and her [e/c] orbs widened. Now she remembered..

That little boy...

From down the street..

He'd always ask her.. "Sposare me principessa... Ti amo.."


End file.
